1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a baby blanket having secured thereto a zippered pouch portion for safely and effectively confining a baby therein.
More particularly, the invention provides a pouch zipper blanket with the pouch portion secured on the inner face of the blanket so that after a baby has been placed in the pouch the surrounding blanket portion can be wrapped around the baby in a conventional manner, giving the outward appearance of a conventional baby blanket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there has been developed a wide variety of baby covers for holding a baby therein. Such covers include items such as buntings, blankets, restrictive crib sheets, and an assortment of other conventional covers. Many of such covers, however, have attendant problems and disadvantages including ineffective confinement of the baby therein, or on the other hand, excessively restrictive confinement of the infant which may result in discomfort or danger to the infant.
There has developed a long-felt need for a baby cover which is versatile, safely holds the baby in a comfortably confined position, while at the same time provides an outwardly aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Illustrative of the prior art covers for babies are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,661 issued in 1955 to J. S. Harris entitled "COVER FOR BABY BEDS;" U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,694 issued in 1955 J. Bryant entitled "RESTRAINING BLANKET;" U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,885 issued in 1964 to V. C. Cherry entitled "RESTRAINING CRIB SHEET;" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,524 issued in 1975 to Hummel entitled "BABY COVER."
The aforementioned conventional baby covers, as well as the covers diclosed in the aforementioned patents, are deficient in that they are subject to the shortcomings and disadvantages referred to hereinabove, and thus have not been successful in providing a practical, versatile, and efficient baby cover.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings and disadvantages referred to hereinabove, and at the same time provides a highly practical, safe, durable, and effective baby cover with a minimum of parts and a low cost of manufacture.